Sabriel one-shot Four AM
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: An AU where Gabe came back to life and of course two weeks later his is trying to still make up for lost time with Sam. One very early morning, he gets and idea that involves tickling and eating cereal.


It had now been about two weeks since Gabriel had " come back from the dead". That of course had both earned a relief from most but then a very well earned slap across the archangel's face from Sam. They both then stared at each other for a few seconds to then tackling each other to the ground and a very passionate make-out session had started. It was not currently four in the morning, since angels don't sleep, he always watched over Sam as he slept. Gabe smiled softly to himself as he very gently brushed some of his lovers soft locks out of his face. Gabriel's mind started to drift as he thought of all the possible ways he could make Sam smile when he woke up. He wanted so badly to make up for the lost time between him and his most beloved human. Gabe's thoughts were interrupted as he got and idea. He leaned over slowly, gently poking Sam's nose then waited for a reaction, all he got was a nose wiggle, making Gabriel want to squeal at how cute that was. Though he snapped out of his thoughts again since he was on a mission to wake up his very tall moose of a boyfriend. Gabe then smirked and started to tickle Sam. Sam first shifted around a bit, than his eyes opened slowly as he started to giggle and try to move away from the tickling.

" G-Gabe! Stop it!"

Sam smiled then laughed as he tried to catch his breath from being tickled by the trickster. Gabe stopped then sat up in bed and pouted, Sam raised his brow as he slowly sat up in bed next to him.

" What is wrong?"

" Sammy~, I want cereal. "

Sam looked at his watch then rubbed his eyes and he shook his head and chuckled, looking at his angel.

" Gabe, it's 4:05 AM, You couldn't wait a few more hours for food? Do archangel's even need to eat?"

Sam rubbed his temple then yawned softly as he ran his rough fingertips through his bed head of hair. Gabe shrugged then looked down and started to fidget with the cover of the bed. Sam gave him a worried look then gently curled his fingers under the angels chin, making him lock eyes with him.

" What is it?"

Gabe sighed dramatically then puffed his cheeks out as he crossed his arms. Sam blinked, wondering what he did wrong then couldn't help but chuckle as he sighed softly then cleared his throat softly.

" Let me try that again, what is it? My sweetie pie?"

Sam blushed an almost bright pink color because of the nickname he gave his lover; for once he was grateful for the darkness. Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at the nickname that he forced Sam to call him whenever he wanted something from him. Gabe un-crossed his arms then smiled shyly.

" I want to eat cereal with you…"

" I know, but is there a reason you couldn't wait?"

Gabriel nodded then locked eyes with Sam again.

" I just wanted another excuse to spend more time with you. I just wanted to take every chance I have to help make up for the time that was lost when I was gone."

Sam blinked slowly and with the now silent filled room, Gabriel gulped, thinking had has made his moose upset by waking him up so early just for some silly excuse to spend more time with him. Sam then pulled Gabe into a tight and covered his face in soft but loving filled kisses. Gabriel gasped but then laughed as he tried his best to catch up and give back as many sweet and soft kisses as he could. Sam pulled back then nuzzled Gabe softly.

" That is one of the best reasons I have ever heard to wake someone up at four in the morning for. Come on, let's go eat."

Sam then quickly scooped his angel up and into bridle style, carrying him to the kitchen. After a short while, they walked back to their room, Gabe had snapped his fingers, making candy appear on their bed they shared, it was shaped out to spell " I love you, my favorite moosey." There also was a plushie of a Moose that had a gift card stuck to it's mouth for both his most loved coffee place and salad place. Sam smiled wide and leaned down, picked up a candy and turned around, facing Gabe.

" Kiss?"

" Of course Sam. I would love to gi-"

Sam then shoved a chocolate Hershey's " kiss" into his lover's mouth; he couldn't help but chuckle at the face his angel made. Sam then leaned down and licked off some of the chocolate that was on the side of Gabe's mouth. His angel then puffed out his cheeks again as he rolled his sleeves up, making Sam give him a questioning look.

" Gabe, what in the world are you doing?"

" This, you owe me a kiss!"

Sam yelped as the short angel tackled him onto their bed and was covered with a bunch of kisses. They both then shared a gentle and passionate kiss, Gaberiel pulled back, gently creasing Sam's face.

" I love you Sam Winchester, more then all the sweets in the world."

" I love you more then research and coffee."

They both smiled at each other as they crawled back into bed and Sam fed Gabriel some sweets, they still had a few hours to spend with each other before they had to get up. Besides, how could Sam ever be mad for someone wanting to spend time with him and on top of that, how could anyone say no to that sweet face?


End file.
